


Настоящий ас

by lastrieve



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrieve/pseuds/lastrieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С некоторых пор Кисе выигрывает у Хайзаки не только в баскетболе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Настоящий ас

— Напомни еще раз, Рета. Зачем мне нужно туда идти? — в пятый раз осведомился Хайзаки и сунул в рот горсть очищенных семечек.

Кисе вздохнул. В третий раз. Первые два вопроса прошли для него без вздохов на чистом энтузиазме.

— Потому что я и мои коллеги из модельного агентства хотим обмыть свалившийся на нас удачный контракт. А ты, Шого-кун, мой бойфренд, и я хочу, чтобы сегодня ты был со мной.

— Почему?

— Что почему? — не понял Кисе.

— Почему ты этого так хочешь? — пробубнил Хайзаки, старательно прикидываясь ветошью и делая вид, что ему ну совсем не интересны эти ваши ванильные модельные вечеринки.

— Потому что мы встречаемся уже полтора года, из которых год живем вместе, — Кисе решительно отобрал у Хайзаки пакетик с остатками семечек. — Но ты вечно прячешься от моих знакомых. А я, может, хочу похвастаться.

— Да чем ты собрался хвастаться? — Хайзаки был бы не Хайзаки, если б не повелся на лесть. Сейчас он явно отсвечивал плюс тысячей пунктов к довольности собой.

— А что, ты считаешь, что хвастаться мне нечем? — Кисе почуял, что удача на его стороне, и обнял Хайзаки за шею, стянув с облюбованного дивана.

— Ну, не знаю.

— Зато я знаю. Все, хватит болтать, время поджимает. Иди в душ.

— Но я еще не решил, хочу ли идти, — завел старую шарманку Хайзаки, отворачиваясь.

Кисе снова вздохнул. В шестой раз. Кажется, пора было использовать тот-самый-прием.

— Шого-кун, ты знаешь… — вкрадчиво проворковал он, — мои знакомые, в общем, они уже начинают думать, что я вру им насчет того, что у меня есть любимый человек.

— Ха? – ухо, повернутое в его сторону, точно стало выглядеть заинтересованнее.

— Да, они перестали верить мне. Думают, я так отмазываюсь от навязчивых поклонников. Но сам посуди: ты есть, а тебя никто так и не видел. А ты даже не Курокоччи, Шого-кун!

— Зачем меня вообще видеть? — Хайзаки все еще ворчал, но аромат победы уже начал витать в воздухе.

— Затем, что, если люди будут думать, что я свободен, они начнут ко мне клеиться, — Кисе подумал и печально добавил, так сказать, контрольным в голову, — и распускать руки.

Кажется, сработало: Хайзаки громко запыхтел. Понимающе заглянув ему в глаза и всем своим видом выражая покорность судьбе, Кисе ласково погладил его по щеке. Ободряя.

— Учти, я не собирался идти, поэтому даже не знаю, найдется ли в моем шкафу что-то, подходящее этой вашей элитной тусовке.

Кисе широко улыбнулся.

— Да какая элитная тусовка, Шого-кун, все всегда одеваются, как им удобно. Ну, почти все. А ты не беспокойся, твоя одежда лежит на кровати, уже полностью готовая. Ты иди, иди.

Ругнувшись под нос от потери последнего оплота в виде повода для отказа, Хайзаки капитулировал в ванную, а Кисе с чувством выполненного долга удобно развалился на диване. План-минимум он выполнил, можно было передохнуть. Впереди предстояла вторая… хотя нет, уже третья четверть матча.

 

— Я не буду одевать эти пидорские джинсы.

Кисе выразительно поднял бровь. Одну.

— Что в них тебе не нравится, Шого-кун?

— Да они же ее всю обтянут!

— Кого – ее?

— Задницу!

Пора было расчехлять новую порцию вздохов.

— У тебя все в порядке с задницей, Шого-кун, ее не стыдно обтянуть. К тому же, это совершенно обычные джинсы, просто чуть уже, чем те, которые ты обычно себе берешь. Я вот вообще всегда ношу такие, и ты никогда не возмущался.

На самом деле и эти джинсы Кисе брал якобы для себя, но затаил коварные планы впихнуть в них Хайзаки еще когда одел их в примерочной. Удобно иметь схожую комплекцию и почти один рост со своим бойфрендом: если один из вас не любит ходить за шмотками, всегда можно сходить и купить за двоих. Именно так Кисе и поступал, поэтому гардероб Хайзаки важно распух с тех пор, как они стали жить под одной крышей.

— На тебе такие выглядят хорошо. А на мне по-пидорски.

Кисе мысленно побился головой о стену. Покосился на часы. Черт, они так точно опоздают. А Хайзаки еще что-то говорит про вечно копающихся моделек.

— Ты намекаешь, что я — пидор, а ты – нет, Шого-кун? — он прищурился.

Хайзаки сдулся как воздушный шарик.

— Черт, Рета, ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, — он смущенно почесал затылок.

— Мы опоздаем, если ты не начнешь собираться быстрее, — безапелляционно сообщил Кисе. — Это хорошие джинсы. Так пол Токио ходит. Вперед, — он кивнул на объект спора, сиротливо прикорнувший на кровати.

— А если я одену свои любимые? Ну, те, черные, — попытался схитрить Хайзаки.

— Я их отдал в стирку, — мило улыбнулся Кисе.

— А серые?

Черт, ну какой же упертый, а!

— А их я выкинул.

— Что-о-о?! Как?!

— На них две дырки поселились, Шого-кун.

— А те, которые…

— Шого-кун.

Хайзаки заткнулся, всем своим видом возмущаясь джинсовому терроризму, и с обреченностью принялся одеваться. Кисе просиял. И эта четверть за ним почти всухую. Сегодняшний вечер определенно обещает быть удачным.

 

Вообще-то Хайзаки обычно не заморачивался тем, кто и что может о нем подумать. Однако, как только речь заходила о семье или знакомых Кисе, его как инопланетяне подменяли, и Хайзаки мимикрировал под мебель. Деревянную. Которую просто невозможно было вытащить из дома, она обиженно скрипела и упиралась во все доступные углы.

Первое время Кисе ломал голову над этим феноменом, а потом, присмотревшись повнимательнее, понял, что Хайзаки боится не оправдать его ожиданий. Это шокировало, но в тоже время приятно грело где-то в районе груди.

Хайзаки вырос в небогатой семье, и в детстве и подростковом возрасте много шатался по улицам. Там была его территория. Там он чувствовал себя как рыба в воде. Кисе даже восхищало, как быстро пьяная гопота шарахалась от них, загулявшихся допоздна, стоило Хайзаки посмотреть в их сторону. Они чуяли опасность и понимали, что за ним не заржавеет вломить так, что лететь им, опережая звук собственного визга, будет долго. Кисе это возбуждало.

Но проблема была в том, что Хайзаки не представлял, как вести себя среди другого контингента. И, наверное, если бы речь не шла о Кисе, то он бы положил с прибором на такие мелочи. Но Хайзаки, несмотря на внешнюю грубоватость, оказался очень заботливым партнером, поэтому, хоть и возмущался, и сопел как носорог с заложенным носом, но ради Кисе соглашался выйти из своей зоны комфорта на всякие формальности вроде знакомства с семьей Кисе. А теперь вот удалось уломать его на «ванильную» вечеринку.

Кисе гордился собой. И Хайзаки.

— Ты отлично выглядишь, Шого-кун, — промурлыкал Кисе, обходя его по кругу. — Очень-очень сексуально.

Хайзаки мигом поймал намек. Ухмыльнулся.

— Так может… ну ее, вечеринку эту твою? — Он уже почти дотянулся до Кисе, но тот умело пресек дезертирство.

— Потом. После. А теперь — идем, — цепко ухватив свою добычу за руку, Кисе почти бегом потащил их к двери.

Матч выигран. Кисе Рета — настоящий ас.


End file.
